


Loki with an s/o who's the Goddess of Joy and Peace headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Kudos: 27





	Loki with an s/o who's the Goddess of Joy and Peace headcanons

○ Everyone knows how much Loki would love teasing you.

○ Whether he’ll be using illusions to mess with your head a little or just plain out making fun of you for a while, you know it’s because he loves you.

○ And frankly, you quite love it too when he does.

○ His and your favorite game is when you’re trying to find him and he just duplicates himself around the room.

○ Your reason is because having so many versions of your lover around is quite funny (although it can be overwhelming sometimes when all of them teases you at once).

○ His reason is because you always seem to find him right away, planting a kiss on his lips with your hands on each side of his head and making his heart melt under your touch.

○ You’re the only one who makes him feel happy and at peace, and it’s not just because you’re literally the goddess of those two things.

○ It’s because you truly love him for who he is, even with his mischief actions and darker thoughts, and that’s one of the things that makes him want to hold you close and cherish you forever.

○ Another thing is how much you shower him with affection every day, whether it’s by complimenting him or giving him a kiss.

○ Sometimes he wonders how a wonderful goddess as you, one that is the total opposite of him, can even bare being in the same room as him.

○ Those thoughts make him insecure about the relationship, and he gets so scared of you leaving him, or worse, loathe him.

○ You’re instantly feel the war of negative emotions rising inside of him, and so you quickly react by making him look into your eyes and soon putting our forehead against his to comfort him.

○ “You can make these thoughts disappear, my love. Not even death will stop me from loving you.”

○ He almost cries when you say these words, and gently catches your lips with his as a response to send you his love and gratitude.

○ “Our love is eternal.”


End file.
